starry_skies_pastelkittyqqfandomcom-20200214-history
Larchkit
_____ CHARACTER _____ Positive Traits: Daring Larchkit is a bold young cat who isn't afraid to take the leap and do something risky if it's something she wants. Cunning Larchkit is cunning and witty, often able to think her way out of difficult situations. Self-Assured Larchkit is confident in herself and her abilities and is not easily intimidated or convinced otherwise. Neutral Traits: Ambitious Larchkit is power-hungry and will do everything within her ability to push her farther ahead, even if that means doing something dishonorable. Stubborn Larchkit is a very opinionated cat and, once she gets an idea into her head of something she wants to have or do, it is very hard to dissuade her from trying to achieve it. Loyal Larchkit is unwaveringly loyal to those she grows close to and will always take their side, even if they do not actually measure up to how highly she thinks of them Negative Traits: Naive Larchkit is still young and hasn't learned a great number of life skills that she would have learned later in life, and as such, is not very wise. Manipulative Larchkit is unfairly cruel and, as she is not capable of doing many things on her own, she relies chiefly on deceiving others into doing her dirty work. Sadistic Larchkit is very spiteful and takes pleasure in making the lives of those she hates absolutely miserable, blind to her own immorality in her belief that her cruel actions are more than justified _____ HISTORY _____ Etymology: Current Name: Larchkit /lärCH/ a coniferous tree with bunches of deciduous bright green needles, found in cool regions of the northern hemisphere /kit/ Traditional kit suffix Nicknames: None Past Names: None Backstory: WIP _____ SKILLS _____ Offense - 8/10 In life and even in death, Larchkit has trained from a young age to be a skilled and powerful fighter. Defense - 5/10 Larchkit has trained more for offense than defense, as she but is still capable of defense. Speed - 5/10 Larchkit is not particularly quick on her feet, having such short legs. Being incorporeal, however, she can instead make her way around via levitation. Agility - 6/10 Larchkit is not very agile naturally, but again, being incorporeal, she can move in ways that the living cannot. Headership - 6/10 Larchkit is quite assertive and confident, but is not very good with other cats. Hunting - 2/10 Larchkit was never trained to hunt, though her combat skills do give her some ability to hunt. Swimming - 0/10 Larchkit's only experience with swimming was when she drowned in a river. Stealth - 9/10 Being a ghost and all, Larchkit is able to move around soundlessly and vanish from sight altogether. Intelligence - 6/10 Larchkit is fairly intelligent, but not especially so. Herb Knowledge - 0/10 Larchkit has no experience in medicine. _____ RELATIONS _____ Romance: (Larchkit is a kit and is not yet mature enough to have a mate.) Relationship Status: Single Crush: None Cats crushing on Larchkit: None Past Relationships: None Familial: Family tree: View Relationships: Name/Relation/Thoughts/Trust Rate Feathermist/Mother/"She was nice to me, but we were never really close."/15% Sunburst/Father/"He cares for me, but he is a fool for it."/20% Blazekit/Brother/"He snubbed me for my abilities, but he is just jealous that I have become more than he ever will! He is no brother of mine."/3% Daisykit/Friend/"She is the only living cat who stayed by my side, even though she knew just as well as the others what I did. I will leave her be, but I can't say the same for the stain that is her brother."/80% Graykit/Denmate/"Little rat. He mocked and belittled me in the past, but who's laughing now?"/5% Snowstar/Clanmate/"She's raving mad. Who in their right mind made her leader?"/8% Oliveheart/Clanmate/"He made my life a living hell. He's the reason I drowned. I'll make sure he never forgets it."/0% Grim/Mentor/"He takes me seriously and never coddles me. He took me under his wing when everyone else simply treated me as a helpless kit. I will make him proud."/ _____ MISCELLANEOUS _____ Facts: -Larchkit suffers from potamophobia, also known as a fear of running water due to her past traumatic experience with rivers. Specifically, drowning in one. Voice: Aquamarine - Steven Universe Theme Song: _____ GALLERY _____ Larchkit2.png|by Whisperingice|link=User:Whisperingice |} Category:Feral Category:Dead Category:Original Characters Category:Female